Within, among others, the paper industry, there has become a steadily increasing need to be able to join sleeves of, above all, paperboard in order to be able to reuse sleeves which would otherwise be scrapped. However, extremely strict demands are placed on the quality of the joined sleeves. This relates in particular to the joint itself which must be strong (show considerable mechanical strength in all axes) and which must keep the sleeve sections aligned with one another and with correct roundness. The mechanical strength requirements are particularly large since a sleeve breakage can lead to serious accidents with both personal injuries and serious damage to machinery.
The task forming the basis of the present invention is to realise a novel method and a novel apparatus for joining sleeves of the type disclosed by way of introduction.
Through the present invention, there will be realised a method of joining sleeves, whereby the joints display extraordinary mechanical strength and great accuracy as regards alignment and roundness. The method according to the present invention also permits the realisation of a simple and reliable apparatus for carrying out the method. An apparatus according to the present invention permits a high degree of automation.